


Fix-it (Brimnes Remix)

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles has the sexiest ass ever !, Charles is a handyman, Erik is not, M/M, and Erik stares a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Summer is excruciatingly hot and Erik, who has just moved into his new apartment has no air conditioning. He bought a fan wich must be attache to the ceiling .... but he really does not know how to install it. It could perhaps ask for help to his neighbor, a young university professor. But this one, always wearing a cardigan and carries stakes of books does not seem to be a handyman. Careful Erik : you might be surprised !





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brimnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641537) by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack). 
  * In response to a prompt by [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): None  
> Previous remixes, if any: None  
> I am okay with my non-XMFC/DoFP/XMA X-Men works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: n/a  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: If anyone wants to remix ["This far but no further"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/384997) that's fine, but do please avoid anything dealing with possible endings or the future of ["What stays and what fades away"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/384997). (In other words, remixing the general premise or plot is fine, but don't write a continuation. Missing scenes are okay.)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160925062931510593.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that with this remix you'll have a good laugh Niniblack! Your fic is so funny (and sexy !).


End file.
